Paradox
by Ichikawa Fue
Summary: Aku tak pernah mengharapkan ini berubah. Ke manakah dirimu "pergi"? Sekuel dari The Tears. Pindah judul dari "Where". AU, OOC mungkin, aneh, menjurus inses, mistypo. DLDR. RnR?
1. Awkward

Sebentar lagi.

Ya, sebentar lagi Mikasa akan kembali ke kampung halamannya. Adik kecilnya akan menjemputnya di stasiun kereta—jika surat terakhirnya sampai seminggu yang lalu.

_Ah, tak sabar rasanya bertemu kembali dengannya!_

* * *

**Paradox  
~ Sequel of The Tears ~**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**WARNING: Sekuel, AU, possibly OOC, menjurus inses kayaknya, kalau ada mistypo dengan amat sangat saya mohon beritahu saya**

**DLDR~**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : ****Awkward**

.

.

.

Seorang gadis remaja tampak duduk termenung di kursi penumpang, menonton pemandangan pagi yang satu-persatu bergerak ke arah berlawanan dengan laju kereta yang ditumpanginya. Surai legamnya yang sebahu ia kuncir rendah. Tangan kanannya menggenggam secarik kertas—tiket kereta.

Mikasa baru kembali kota seberang. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia masih bercocok tanam buah delima di desanya untuk menghidupi keluarganya—yang hanya adiknya dan dia sendiri. Orangtua mereka sudah lama tiada, maka gadis itulah yang melanjutkan usaha pertanian mereka.

Sekitar empat tahun yang lalu, Mikasa mendapat kabar bahwa ada pemilik ladang besar buah delima di kota seberang tersebut yang membutuhkan lebih banyak lagi pekerja berpengalaman. Tentu saja bekerja di sana akan lebih mendapat penghasilan berlipat-lipat lebih besar dari pada usaha sendiri, bukan? Apalagi ladang sebelumnya hanyalah sebatas halaman belakang rumah mereka. Gadis obsidian itu tak dapat menolaknya, mengingat keadaan mereka yang super pas-pasan saat itu. Ia ingin adiknya mendapatkan gizi yang cukup.

Baru saja akan memejamkan matanya, Mikasa mendengar suara teriakan salah seorang petugas kereta yang menyebutkan tempat perhentian berikutnya. Dan itu adalah nama kota terdekat dari desa tempat tinggalnya. Segera saja ia mengusap-usap wajahnya, serta mengecek semua barang bawaan di kakinya. Setelah yakin semua lengkap, ia bersiap untuk berdiri.

Laju kereta pun terhenti. Suara asap yang mengepul panjang sebagai tandanya. Perlahan, pintu-pintu di sisi-sisi kereta terbuka. Gadis itu buru-buru melewati lautan manusia yang notabene kebanyakan berbadan besar-besar, dan akhirnya berhasil keluar dari besi panjang itu. Ia membungkuk sedikit sambil menghirup udara segar di sekitarnya dan mengeluarkannya dengan brutal. Kemudian, ia melakukan beberapa gerakan pemanasan untuk melenturkan tubuhnya yang kaku-kaku akibat terlalu lama duduk di dalam kereta. Setelah dirasa cukup, matanya mendeteksi setiap sudut stasiun, mencari adiknya itu.

"Ah...tidak ada... Apakah dia belum datang? Atau surat terakhirku tak sampai..? Aah, tidak mungkin." Mikasa bertanya-tanya sembari mencari tempat menunggu yang nyaman. Tetapi, tak sempat ia menghampiri tempat yang ingin ia tuju, seseorang merangkulnya dari belakang. Gadis itu tersentak dan segera berbalik badan. Seorang pemuda beriris sewarna dengan lautan masih belum melepaskan rangkulannya dari Mikasa.

Tetapi, tak masalah. Toh, Mikasa sangat mengenalnya dengan baik.

"Armin! Aku kangen!" Gadis bersyal merah itu segera membalas rangkulan adiknya itu. Entah kenapa, Mikasa merasa agak kesulitan untuk melakukan hal itu. Kedua lengannya segera merasakan lelah berlama-lama merangkul adik kesayangannya itu. Akhirnya, ia melepaskan rangkulannya—diikuti pemuda pirang di depannya. Mikasa menyadari sesuatu.

"Armin, kau..."

Yang diajak bicara hanya memasang wajah penuh tanya sambil membantu membawakan salah satu tas kakaknya.

"...Kau—dasar tiang listrik! Ah, sebal!" Mikasa memanyunkan bibirnya, agak iri dengan adiknya yang telah mengejar tinggi badannya—walaupun hanya berbeda sekitar lima sentimeter. Seingat sang kakak, empat tahun yang lalu, Armin hanya sebatas batang hidungnya saja.

Armin hanya terkekeh—tanpa suara. Ya, peristiwa kecelakaan empat tahun yang lalu—tepat di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-12—berhasil membuat terusaknya kemampuan pita suara di dalam lehernya. Peristiwa yang sangat tabu diingat oleh kedua bersaudara itu.

"Hei, ada apa dengan kedua tanganmu?" tanya Mikasa menatap tajam kedua tangan yang kini sedang menjinjing tas besarnya, penuh dengan lilitan perban. Si pemilik tangan tersebut hanya menggeleng sambil melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas. Mikasa tahu, adiknya pasti sedang mengungkapkan 'tidak apa-apa' saat itu.

"Akh! Pasti ada apa-apa! Katakan padaku!"

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Mikasa terus menanyai hal itu pada Armin. Namun, adiknya itu tampak tak memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan si penanya. Akhirnya, Mikasa pun memutuskan untuk menunda rasa ingin tahunya sampai mereka tiba di rumah saja.

.

.

.

Betapa terkejutnya Mikasa ketika mendapati rumah mereka kini memiliki halaman depan dan pagar yang lumayan kokoh.

"E...EH?! INI RUMAH KITA?!" Gadis bersurai hitam itu membelalakkan kedua matanya tak percaya. Sedangkan adiknya hanya mengangguk polos—kemudian mengembangkan senyumnya. Ah, apa yang ia lewatkan empat tahun terakhir ini? Kenapa Armin tak mengabarinya mengenai ini lewat surat?

"Armin bilang dia ingin memberimu kejutan, Mikasa." Sebuah suara datang dari belakangnya. Ia pun menoleh cepat dan mendapati beberapa orang yang dirasa dikenalnya.

"Eren? Sasha? Jean? Christa?"

"Oi, Mikasa! Kau tampak sehat, ya."

"Mikasa, selamat datang," ucap Christa dengan nada sopan seperti biasa.

"Jadi, kita mau makan-makan untuk merayakan kembalinya Mikasa, nih?!"

"Hush, Sasha..."

Mikasa terbahak melihat teman-temannya itu. Sama sekali tak berubah setelah empat tahun tak bertemu dengan mereka.

"Armin, masuklah duluan. Kau 'kan membawakan tas-tasku yang berat, bukan?" Yang diajak bicara mengangguk, lalu segera membawa masuk barang-barang yang dibawanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau mengadakan perayaan—uph—" Jean segera menutup mulut si _brunette_ doyan makan itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Maafkan anak ini, Mikasa. Insting hewannya tambah liar."

"Ah, tak apa, Jean. Kalau begitu datanglah nanti sore ke sini. Aku membawa daging sapi yang banyak." Mikasa tertawa mendengar kata-kata temannya satu itu mengenai 'insting hewan' Sasha.

"Kita adakan pesta _barbeque_!"

"Sashaaa!"

"Maaf, maaf!"

Mikasa perlahan menghampiri Eren. Pemuda itu segera menyadarinya, lalu membulatkan matanya melihat teman lamanya yang mengendap-endap ke arahnya.

"Hei, mereka dekat sekali..."

"Ooh, mereka 'kan jadian sejak festival memasak setahun yang lalu." Mikasa mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda baru tahu. Kemudian pandangannya kembali berpaling ke 'rumah baru'nya itu.

"Oh ya, bagaimana ceritanya rumah kami bisa jadi begini? Seingatku, uang yang kukirimkan perbulannya hanya untuk membeli bahan pangan dan keperluan seadanya..."

"Ng...Mikasa, kau 'kan tahu Armin bekerja sekarang..." sahut Christa yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka dalam diam.

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi sebesar apa gajinya?"

"Itu, setahuku Armin bekerja _part-time _di berbagai tempat setiap harinya. Sudah begitu, dia juga menyetor panen buah delima kalian ke salah seorang pedagang buah di pasar, 'kan?" tambah pemuda bermanik lumut itu.

"Aku juga tahu itu, Eren. Aku hanya tak mengira, ternyata gajinya jika dikumpulkan bisa jadi sebesar itu nilainya," ujar Mikasa melirik kembali pasangan konyol tadi. Masih dengan _akrabnya_ bercengkrama di depan pagar rumahnya. Namun, segera berkedip ketika salah satu dari pasangan itu melirik cepat ke arahnya—si gadis omnivora rupanya.

"Mikasa! Kami ke klinik dulu! Jean mimisan! Nanti kami ke sini!" teriak Sasha—yang memapah Jean berjalan menjauhi kediaman teman surai hitamnya itu. Mikasa melongo, tak mengerti apa penyebab pemuda itu bisa mimisan. Sedangkan bagi Eren dan Christa, itu pemandangan yang sudah biasa mereka lihat. Kemungkinannya hanya ada dua. Pertama, hidung Jean terkena elakan kepalan tangan atau sikut Sasha. Kedua, Jean tak sengaja melihat celana dalam di balik rok kekasihnya itu ketika tersibak.

Mikasa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kedua manusia itu. Eren hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak gadis itu, seolah berkata 'harap maklumi mereka'.

"Ah, Mikasa, aku juga harus ke klinik untuk membantu mereka. Soalnya, hari ini klinik desa sedang sepi petugas. Daah, sampai nanti." Kali ini Christa yang menyusul perginya dua orang tadi. Gadis pirang itu sampai sekarang memang masih suka membantu pekerjaan di klinik tempat ayahnya bekerja.

Mikasa mengangguk sembari melambaikan tangan pada gadis itu. Dan sekarang tersisa dia dan teman surai _umber-_nya di situ.

"Hei, Eren."

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu, apa yang terjadi pada tangan Armin?"

"Ah, itu...jika kau tahu, kakinya juga diperban lho."

"Eh?!"

"Aku tak tahu apakah ada hubungannya dengan ini sih... Tapi, dia sekarang di dalam rumah sering terlihat sedang—"

"HEI! KAU MASIH SERING MENYUSUP KE DALAM RUMAH KAMI?! SAMPAI TAHU APA YANG SEDANG TERJADI DI DALAMNYA?! KAPAN KEBIASAAN BURUKMU ITU SEMBUH, HAH?!"

"Yaa maaf~ Penasaran sih..."

"Dasar! Kalau Armin tahu, dia bisa panik, tahu!"

"Iya, iya, Nona Besar. Mohon maaf~ Dan kau belum mendengarkan kata-kataku sampai selesai, Mikasa!"

"Oh—Oh iya, benar. Jadi dia kenapa?"

Eren tak jadi membuka mulut untuk menjawabnya, ketika melihat si pemuda _blonde _yang bersangkutan tampak menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Eh, Armin..? Ada apa?" tanya Mikasa spontan saat melihat adiknya itu. Yang ditanya segera merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah _note _serta pulpen yang diselipkan di situ. Kemudian ia mulai menulis sesuatu di benda tersebut.

"Ah, benar. Armin sekarang membawa itu ke mana-mana untuk mempermudah komunikasi, Mikasa. Hm...yak, kalau begitu aku pulang, ya! Nanti aku ke sini lagi. Sampai nanti!" Dan Eren pun segera menghilang dari pandangan. Bersamaan dengan itu, Armin yang telah selesai dengan tulisannya, menunjukkannya pada kakaknya.

_'Sebelum acara nanti sore, ada baiknya kau istirahat dulu, Mikasa. Kau baru kembali dari perjalanan jauh. Aku khawatir kau kecapekan.'_

"Ah, baiklah, baiklah. Ayo, kita masuk." Mikasa menepuk surai pirang Armin—yang ia akui tangannya mulai kesulitan menjangkaunya.

.

.

.

Isi rumah mereka tampak tak berubah di mata Mikasa. Ah, ia rindu pada rumahnya itu.  
Pandangan gadis itu segera jatuh pada tas dan barang-barang bawaannya yang lain tergeletak di pojok ruang tengah. Ia cepat-cepat menghampirinya untuk mengeluarkan seluruh isinya. Namun, segera dihentikan oleh sang adik. Alasannya, ia ingin kakaknya itu beristirahat dahulu setelah perjalanan panjang. Akhirnya, Mikasa mengangguk saja setelah Armin menuliskan tiga patah kalimat di _note-_nya.

_'Mikasa tidur saja. Aku yang akan membereskan tas-tasmu. Nanti siang aku akan membangunkanmu.'_

Mikasa kembali mengangguk—namun masih berdiri di tempat. Sedangkan Armin beranjak untuk membongkar isi tas-tas kakaknya itu, tapi segera tertahan sesuatu.

"Armin." Jemari lentik Mikasa yang menahan lengan kiri adiknya segera mendapatkan respon. Armin menghentikan langkah kakinya. Wajahnya tampak bertanya-tanya, apa yang hendak kakaknya sampaikan.

"Apa...apa kau masih ingat 'bahasa jari' kita..?" tanya Mikasa yang hanya memandangi lantai kayu di situ. Sesungguhnya, ia agak malu membahasnya saat itu. 'Bahasa jari' yang mereka ciptakan empat tahun yang lalu—berkomunikasi menggunakan jari dan telapak tangan yang hanya mereka berdua yang mengetahuinya. Cara itu lebih singkat dibanding menggunakan huruf dan angka.

Armin tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya itu. Tangan kirinya meraih telapak tangan Mikasa, dan jari telunjuk kanannya menyentuh permukaannya. Perlahan ia gerak-gerakkan jari itu di atasnya. Ah, gadis itu segera mengerti apa yang tersirat di telapak tangannya itu. Dan ia sedikit bersyukur.

'_Aku masih ingat kok.'_

"Lalu, kenapa...kau menggunakan _note.._?" balas Mikasa—masih memandang lantai.

Yang ditanya terdiam sebentar, kemudian segera menggerakkan telunjuknya kembali.

'_Karena di desa ini tidak ada yang mengetahuinya selain kita, bukan?'_

Mikasa belum sempat membalas, jari itu sudah mulai menari-nari di atas telapak tangannya lagi.

'_Maaf, aku keterusan memakai note. Sudah empat tahun aku berbicara pada orang-orang menggunakan ini.'_

Gadis itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Tidak! Ti—tidak apa-apa kalau lupa... Itu 'kan...hanya sekedar...permainan semasa kecil...haha... A—aku hanya penasaran saja...apa kau...masih ingat—"

Kalimat terbata-bata Mikasa sukses terputus, ketika di saat itu juga, tangan kanan Armin menarik lengan kiri gadis itu—dan membuat tubuhnya jatuh ke dalam pelukan erat si pirang. Gadis itu kaget luar biasa. Ia memang tak pernah dipeluk oleh laki-laki, kecuali ayah dan adiknya. Tetapi, ia tak terbiasa dengan pelukan adiknya—yang berwujud seperti itu. Malahan, sekilas sempat terbesit di pikiran Mikasa, bahwa yang memeluknya saat itu adalah orang lain—yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ia ingin meronta, namun segera membatalkan niatannya setiap teringat bahwa orang itu adalah adiknya. Tetapi, ia tetap tak bisa menghilangkan semburat di wajahnya sedikit pun.

Sadar-sadar, Mikasa mendapati Armin kembali memainkan jari di atas telapak tangannya—tanpa melepas pelukannya.

_'Aku tidak mau melupakannya...'_

"Be...begitu, ya..." ucap Mikasa canggung.

Seolah mengerti kecanggungan yang dirasakan kakaknya, Armin melepaskan dekapannya. Ia kembali berjalan menuju sekumpulan tas di pojok ruangan setelah kedua tangannya mengisyaratkan agar kakaknya segera beristirahat di kamar. Dan Mikasa menurut saja, karena memang ia kurang tidur selama di kereta.

Dengan syal yang masih terlingkar di leher, gadis itu langsung merebahkan badannya di atas kasur kamarnya. Peduli setan sepatunya masih terpasang di kedua kakinya. Ia sudah muak dengan kasur keras yang ia rasakan selama empat tahun sepanjang ia bekerja di kota seberang. Sesekali, ia teringat akan pelukan adiknya tadi, namun cepat-cepat ia pejamkan matanya—berharap melupakan perasaan anehnya tadi.

.

.

.

_"Kakak, bangunlah! Atau kugelitiki kakimu nanti!"_

Ah... Armin mengganggu tidurnya lagi.  
_Biarkanlah aku tidur beberapa menit lagi, Armin._

_"Kaaak! Ayo, bangun!"_

Huh? Kenapa adiknya memanggilnya 'Kakak' lagi?  
_'Kan sudah berkali-kali kubilang, panggil aku 'Mikasa' saja, karena usia kita hanya berbeda dua tahun, dan aku tak begitu suka keformalan!_

Eh?

_Kenapa...Armin dapat berbicara?_

_"Kicauan burung di atap... Seolah memberitahu... Pagi telah datang..."_

_Ah, lagu yang sering dinyanyikannya...dan—suara indahnya._

_"Mentari memancarkan sinar... Senyum lebar sang gembala... Di mana... Di mana dombaku... Terlelap di ladang... Tak kunjung—"_

Adik kecilnya memang sering membangunkannya sembari menyanyikan lagu itu—dulu. Dan sekarang...suaranya...sudah—

Mikasa membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Ia merasakan kehangatan di pipinya. Sebuah tangan tengah mengusap pipinya yang...basah. Eh? Basah?

"—Ar...min..? Kau bilang sesuatu..?" Dipandanginya si adik yang duduk di kasur—di sebelah tempatnya tidur tadi. Wajah pemuda itu tampak khawatir menatap Mikasa yang baru saja bangun itu. Armin segera menggerakkan telunjuknya di atas punggung tangan kakak satu-satunya itu—melakukan 'bahasa jari' mereka.

_'Kenapa kau menangis? Ada apa?'_

Menangis? Kapan ia menangis?

Ah.

"Aku tak apa-apa...cuma mimpi buruk..." Pernyataan yang kurang lebihnya berdusta. Ia tak ingin menceritakan mimpinya di mana Armin sedang bernyanyi sambil membangunkannya. Sebenarnya, menurutnya itu adalah mimpi yang indah, di mana ia dapat mendengar suara adiknya lagi. Namun, di sisi lain juga sebuah mimpi buruk, di mana ia mengetahui bahwa kenyataan itu tak mungkin terjadi lagi.

Berusaha melupakan mimpinya tadi, Mikasa melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. Jarum pendeknya menunjuk ke angka satu, sedangkan jarum panjang dan jarum detiknya tidak begitu ia perhatikan. Kurang dari tiga jam, ia harus menyiapkan halaman depan untuk pesta _barbeque._

Armin yang tampaknya sudah lega telah membangunkan Mikasa, segera beranjak dari kasur kakaknya itu. Lalu, melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu. Tangannya terlipat ke depan, selembar handuk tersampir di sana.

"Ah, kau mau mandi, Armin?" Si _blonde_ mengangguk singkat di ambang pintu kamar sang kakak. Diam-diam, Mikasa kembali memperhatikan telapak tangan adiknya yang terperban itu. Iris hitamnya lalu berpindah fokus ke kaki tak beralas adiknya itu setelah teringat kata-kata Eren. Benar saja, juga diperban. Jika ditanya lagi, pasti adiknya tak akan memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya—seperti sebelumnya.

Sementara gadis itu masih bertanya-tanya mengenai perban-perban adiknya, yang bersangkutan pun sudah menghilang dari depan matanya.

Tak lama, Mikasa menjentikkan jarinya—tanda baru mendapat ilham. Adiknya tidak mungkin mandi dengan perban-perban menempel di tubuhnya itu bukan? Empat tahun yang lalu, ketika kepala dan leher Armin masih terlilit perban, ia selalu melepasnya setiap akan mandi. Mikasa selalu membantu membalurkan obat dan memasangkan perban yang baru setelah kelar mandi.

Mikasa segera keluar dari kamarnya dan membelok ke arah belakang. Dilihatnya pintu kamar mandi tertutup. Telinga Mikasa bekerja dengan seksama, mendekati pintu tersebut. Gadis itu terheran-heran, walaupun adiknya berendam terlebih dahulu, tetapi itu terlalu sunyi. Tangannya mulai menggapai kenop pintu tersebut. Namun, segera melepasnya, dan mengepalkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Apa yang kulakukan?! Menguntit orang mandi?! Bodoh! Sama saja seperti yang Eren lakukan!" teriaknya dalam hati. "Sudahlah, nanti saja selepas mandi kutanyakan lagi."

Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya terpacu hebat ketika sesuatu—atau mungkin seseorang—menyentuh kedua pundaknya dari belakang.

"A...A—ARMIN?! KA—KAU...KE—KENAPA ADA DI SINI?!" pekik gadis itu yang tak ia sadari melengking mendekati angka gelombang audiosonik tertinggi, sehingga adiknya perlu menutup kedua telinganya.

Dari ekspresi wajahnya, Mikasa dapat menebak pemuda itu seolah berbalik tanya padanya, tentang kenapa kakaknya ada di situ.

_'Jadi, Mikasa sedang apa?'  
_Si gadis obsidian mendapati pundak kanannya yang kali ini menjadi 'alas menulis' adiknya. Ketika Mikasa kembali melirik wajah Armin, wajahnya terlihat tanpa dosa, namun ia tahu si pirang itu sedang ingin menggodanya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, pemuda itu mendorong sang kakak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Tentu saja yang didorong memberontak keluar, tapi sayang tenaga yang dimilikinya tak sebesar tenaga adiknya. Badan Mikasa lebih kecil darinya. Ia kalah telak.

"A...Armin?! Apa maksudmu?!" tanya sang kakak gusar dan panik. Kemudian, disambut dengan isyarat kedua tangan adiknya yang menunjuk-nunjuk beberapa objek di sana.

"APA?! Mandi bareng?!" Tingkat kepanikan Mikasa bertambah lima kali lipat. Bersamaan dengan itu, darahnya mulai meluap-luap ke kepalanya, menyebabkan semu merah muncul di wajahnya. Apalagi saat adik semata wayangnya itu mulai melucuti kancing-kancing kemejanya dari bagian paling atas. Mikasa yang telah berubah mirip udang rebus, langsung berjalan cepat ke arah pintu. Tetapi tak ia sangka, Armin mengejarnya dan menahan pintu tersebut.

"I...Ini tidak lucu...A—Armin! Ce...cepat minggir!" Si gadis surai hitam berseru begitu sembari menutupi wajah dengan syal merahnya, agar tak melihat adiknya yang tengah memakai baju setengah terbuka itu. "A—ARMIN—!" Nada seruannya bertambah panik. Dalam paniknya, perlahan air matanya terurai, membuat jemari sang adik spontan menyekanya. Namun, tangan Mikasa pun dengan refleks menepis jemari tersebut dengan cepat. Armin agak terkejut, kemudian segera merasa agak menyesal atas tindakan yang dilakukannya barusan. Ia pun membuka pintu yang dipunggunginya sedari tadi. Dan segera disambut oleh lari kakaknya keluar dari situ. Sekilas ia dapat mendengar isakan gadis itu. Sang adik menutup pintu kamar mandi kembali, membiarkan tubuhnya merosot dan terduduk—masih membelakangi pintu tersebut. Ia menenggelamkan kepala pirangnya di sela-sela kedua lutut kakinya—berseru dalam hati,"Apa yang telah kulakukan?!"

.

.

.

"Mikasa! Aku sudah bawa kayu bakar yang banyak, nih! Yang semangat dong, makannya!"

"I...iya, Sasha..."

"Kau juga, Armin!"

Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk pelan, lalu menyantap daging panggang di depannya tanpa terlihat adanya napsu.

Jean yang merasakan keganjilan di antara mereka berdua, segera melambaikan tangan ke arah teman-temannya yang lain agar mendekat ke arahnya. Telapak tangan kanannya ia sandarkan di pipi kanannya, bersiap untuk berbisik.

"Hei, ada apa ya? Mereka saling diam sedari tadi lho..."

"Iya, nih... Aku juga jadi sungkan berkunjung ke sini saat keadaannya begini..." tambah si pemilik surai _umber_ itu.

"Apa mereka bertengkar, ya?" celetuk Sasha setelah meneguk segelas _lemonade_.

"Kurasa bukan bertengkar..." ujar teman dekat si pemuda Kirschtein yang ikut angkat bicara.

"Lalu, apa, Marco?" Sang _brunette_ kembali mengambil segelas _lemonade_ lagi.

"Hm... Suasananya nampak...canggung..."

Christa yang tadinya mendengarkan percakapan teman-temannya, menghampiri Mikasa yang terduduk sunyi.

"Mikasa..? Kau tidak doyan makanannya?"

"Ah...eh...do—doyan kok..!"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Mikasa?"

"Eh... A...aku...cuma bengong—"

Gadis lembut itu menghela napas, lalu berjalan ke arah teman-temannya lagi sambil menggeleng. Kini, giliran Eren yang mendatangi si gadis obsidian.

"Mikasa, ada ada dengan kau dan Armin?"

Jean yang dari jauh samar-samar mendengar apa yang dilontarkan Eren, hanya dapat menepuk wajahnya sendiri karena perkataan pemuda manik lumut yang terlalu blak-blakan.

"A...apa..? Aku..? Dan Armin..? Ta...tak ada kok..! S...sungguh..!"

Wajah Mikasa yang tiba-tiba berubah semerah tomat tidak meyakinkan temannya, bahwa ia dan adiknya tak mengalami apa-apa.

Marco yang dikenal dengan kebijakannya segera mengambil keputusan dan menyampaikannya pada teman-temannya,"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua. Namun, ada baiknya jika kita membiarkan mereka berduaan saja dulu untuk menuntaskan masalah mereka."

"Aah...jadi _barbeque_-nya—"

"Sashaaa, jangan mulai!"

"Uh, baiklah, baiklah..."

Kali ini, Christa menghampiri Armin.

"Armin, kami pulang ya..." Yang diajak bicara menoleh heran.

"Ah, aku lupa Ayah memintaku membetulkan pagar rumah. Maaf, aku pulang duluan, Mikasa, Armin. Marco juga berjanji membantuku. Sampai besok, ya!" Tak menunggu persetujuan dari orang-orang yang bersangkutan, Jean pun menjejakkan kakinya keluar pagar sambil mengeret sahabatnya.

"Ng...aku suka dagingnya, Mikasa! Terima kasih sudah mengundang kami. Ng...lain kali kita makan-makan lagi, ya! Daah!" Sudah dapat ditebak, itu adalah lontaran kalimat seorang gadis Braus.

Sebelum pergi, Eren mendekati Mikasa dan berbisik,"Mikasa, kami pulang. Aku tak tahu, kalian bertengkar atau bagaimana. Tetapi, selesaikanlah masalah kalian baik-baik, ya... Daah..."

Gadis itu belum sempat membalas. Tetapi pemuda teman baiknya itu sudah meninggalkan sisinya sambil memberi isyarat ajakan pergi pada Christa yang masih duduk di sebelah Armin. Gadis itu segera mengangguk sebelum berbisik pada Armin mengenai hal yang serupa dengan kalimat Eren pada Mikasa tadi.

"Sampai besok!" Dan seluruh tamu mereka pun lenyap dari pandangan.

Setelah itu, kedua bersaudara itu merapikan semua alat memasak _barbequ__e_ di halaman depan mereka dalam kesunyian. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berinisiatif menyapa satu sama lain. Tak ada yang berkomentar. Seolah saling tak mengenal.

.

.

.

Malam itu, keduanya tak dapat tidur dengan mudah. Keduanya gusar—gusar atas insiden kamar mandi siang itu.

Armin yang kesulitan memejamkan mata, mengambil salah satu buku novel yang tergeletak di bawah kasurnya—berharap dapat membuatnya mengantuk. Namun, tak lama, pemuda itu melempar buku tak berdosa itu menabrak dinding terdekat.

Mikasa meringkuk di kasur kamarnya, kepalanya dipenuhi oleh hipotesa-hipotesa tak berujung.

Kenapa jadi begini? Bukankah...seharusnya gadis itu bersukacita hari itu? Ia telah bertemu kembali dengan orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Namun, kenapa—

Sang kakak merapatkan wajahnya pada bantal. Perlahan bulir-bulir keluar dan turun ke pelupuk, membasahi kain berisikan kapuk itu. Batin Mikasa sibuk mengupas semua perasaan yang dirasakannya.

_Kenapa harus begini..?_

_Di mana adiknya yang manis dan lugu itu..?_

_Di mana?_

_Aku tak menemukannya di mana-mana..!_

_Ke mana ia pergi?!_

_Siapapun!_

_Tolong beritahu aku—_

_tempat ia berada—__!_

_._

_._

_._

**- TBC -**

* * *

Apaan sih ini :v  
Bacotan gaje saya hahaha  
Lirik lagu ngasal #dor

Oh ya, ini sekuel dari The Tears ya, kemaren-kemaren kan prekuelnya udahan...  
Ini napa ada bau inses _(:,3_

KENAPA ARMIN NAPSUAN PLS KILL MEH #NGESOT  
Dah sebates gituan aja, NO RETEM! o..o)9

Btw di sini Mikasa 18 taon ceritanya, Armin 16 taon :I

RnR? Makasih ya nyempetin mampir~


	2. Changes, Then Distances

Pagi itu, Mikasa merasa sedikit kedinginan dalam keadaan mata yang masih terpejam. Padahal selimut terpasang di sekujur tubuhnya—walaupun ia tak ingat kapan ia menyelimuti dirinya. _Huh..? Kenapa sedingin ini?_

Samar, matanya menangkap sebuah sosok di seberang wajahnya. Dan mulai menceracau dalam keadaan setengah bangun itu.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak bisa tidur lagi, hingga ke kamarku, hm?" Kemudian tangannya mendekap sosok tersebut erat-erat. _Ah, hangat._

"Nih, selimut." Masih dalam keadaan telernya, tangan kanan Mikasa menyelimuti sosok yang didekapnya itu.

Memang, dulu adik gadis obsidian itu sering pindah ke kamarnya malam-malam jika sedang susah tidur—_EH?!_

_Tunggu!_

_APA?!_

* * *

**Paradox  
~ Sequel of The Tears ~**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**WARNING: Sekuel, AU, possibly OOC, MENJURUS ****INSES**** kayaknya (dan memang perlu saya kasih caps lock ya, MENJURUS**** INSES****!), kalau ada mistypo dengan amat sangat saya mohon beritahu saya**

**DLDR~**

**Saya ingetin sekali lagi, MENJURUS INSES! Ngga suka inses ngga usah baca, nak...dan yang ngga puas cuma menjurus, not gomen :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Changes, Then Distances**

.

.

.

Mikasa segera tersadar seratus persen dari alam mimpinya. Gadis itu terpekik dan segera melepas dekapannya, lalu melempar tubuhnya sendiri merapat ke pojok kasur. Otomatis, sosok di sebelahnya—yang tak diragukan adalah Armin—pun ikut terbangun.

Si pemilik iris biru itu sendiri ikut terkejut. Terkejut, kenapa dirinya bisa berada di situ. Ia menjauhi kasur kakaknya dengan tergesa-gesa. Keduanya terdiam, tak ada yang berani melakukan kontak mata satu sama lain. Mikasa segera menutupi seluruh kepalanya dengan selimut, wajahnya kini terasa begitu panas seolah mendidih, dan ia hanya dapat menyembunyikannya di dalam sana. Detik berikutnya, gadis itu berlari meninggalkan ruangan miliknya tersebut.

Tinggallah seorang Armin di situ. Punggung pemuda pirang itu bersentuhan dengan dinding terdekat. Ia bertanya-tanya, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya sampai-sampai ia bisa berada di kamar kakaknya itu.

Apakah ada makhluk gaib yang memindahkan tubuhnya ke situ? Eh, hei. Itu gila!

Atau ia sendiri yang berjalan ke sana di malam hari. Tapi—kapan..?

Ah, apa kebiasaan di masa kecilnya ia ulang kembali..?

Si _blonde _masih di sana, terjongkok. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang bercampur semu kemerahan meratapi keadaan yang ia rasa janggal pada dirinya sejak kemarin.

.

.

.

Selang beberapa menit, Armin yang masih mematung di kamar kakaknya, mendengar bunyi-bunyi dari arah dapur, yang ia yakini suara Mikasa yang sedang memasak sesuatu. Mungkin kakaknya itu sedang membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka. Cacing perut Armin memang sudah berkeluh-kesah ingin diberi asupan gizi pagi, namun pemuda itu memutuskan untuk bergegas berpindah ke kamarnya sendiri dulu saja dan berdiam untuk sementara waktu di sana.

Segera saja ia keluar dari kamar itu menuju ke kamarnya yang tak jauh dari situ. Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, segera ditutupnya pintu masuk dan merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur miliknya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Armin tak berani keluar dari sana. Ia merasa tak sanggup menemui kakaknya untuk sementara waktu.

Tetapi, tak lama, terdengar ketukan pada pintu kamarnya. Ah, siapa lagi yang mengetuknya selain sang kakak?

"A...Armin...a...aku...aku membuatkan sarapan...a...anu...maaf, mengganggu... Ka...kalau kau mau...ke ruang makan saja, ya..." Setelah itu langkah gadis obsidian itu semakin menjauh—tentunya ke arah ruang makan. Ia juga butuh sarapan.

Batin Armin berperang kembali. Mau ditaruh di mana wajahnya di depan Mikasa?! Ia terlalu malu atas ulah yang tak sepantasnya ia lakukan untuk kedua kalinya terhadap gadis yang lebih tua darinya dua tahun itu.

Tetapi, Mikasa sudah bersusah-payah membuatkan sarapan. Tidak mungkin disia-siakannya begitu saja. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?!

.

.

.

Sudah Mikasa duga.

Adiknya itu tak akan dengan mudahnya ia ajak menyantap sarapan bersama seperti dulu. Begitu pikir gadis itu. Apalagi setelah melalui kejadian-kejadian itu. Atas fakta itulah, Mikasa memutuskan untuk memulai sarapannya seorang diri.

Mikasa hampir menjatuhkan gelas dari tangannya ketika melihat sepasang mata sayu yang perlahan muncul dari balik dinding ruangan tersebut—si adik. Sosok pemilik mata itu tampak takut-takut memasuki ruang makan.

Memakan sarapan di piringnya, sang kakak diam saja. Matanya bergerak ke sana kemari, asalkan tak bertemu pandang dengan Armin. Karena apapun yang berusaha ia katakan, semua akan berakhir dengan suasana _ultimate awkward, _bukan?

Meja makan terletak rapat ke dinding. Bagian kiri dan kanannya terblok oleh rak penyimpanan makanan dan rak penyimpanan alat makan. Maka, mereka berdua hanya bisa pasrah karena duduk bersebelahan dan makan sarapan dengan suasana yang tak kalah dari kesunyian kuburan. Hanya terdengar kecapan mulut mereka mencerna makanan.

Akh! Masa' iya harus begini terus?! Masa' iya, ia harus berdiam diri terus selamanya dengan adiknya?! Dirinya harus melakukan sesuatu!

Tetapi, sebelum Mikasa sempat mengeluarkan suara untuk memulai topik, secarik kertas disodorkan ke sebelah piringnya.

'_Maafkan aku.'_

Kenapa-kenapanya si pirang tak menggunakan bahasa jari, tentu sudah terjawab di masing-masing individu: bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya.

Mikasa ingin menyanggah kata maaf dari adiknya itu. Namun, bibir si obsidian masih terlalu kelu untuk digunakan berbicara dengannya.

Selang beberapa detik, Armin menggeser kertas lain. Kali ini isinya lebih panjang.

'_Sungguh aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku. Dadaku panas. Jantungku berdegup cepat. Aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa aku melakukan itu semua padamu. Aku tahu kau pasti menganggapku aneh, makanya kau menghindariku. Tapi aku tidak menyalahkanmu berbuat begitu. Kau tak salah. Akulah yang salah.'_

Sang kakak agak terkejut atas pengakuan adiknya itu—sekaligus terenyuh. Gadis itu melirik ke sebelahnya. Si pirang sedang bersiap untuk menulis lagi. Tangannya tampak gemetaran memegang alat tulisnya itu.

"Armin..."

Yang dipanggil tersentak kaget setengah mati, sehingga menjatuhkan pulpen yang digenggamnya ke lantai. Armin—dengan panik—membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mengambilnya. Tetapi, kedua pundaknya buru-buru Mikasa tahan dan membuat setengah tubuhnya berhadapan dengan kakaknya. Wajah memerahnya berusaha menghindari tatapan si surai legam itu. Namun tangan kanan Mikasa segera menangkap dagunya, meminta perhatian adiknya.

"Dengar, Armin. Berhentilah terus-terusan merasa bersalah! Aku tidak menganggapmu—" Ucapan Mikasa yang setengah berteriak terputus ketika ia melihat iris sebiru lautan di depannya seolah siap menelan dirinya hidup-hidup kapan saja.

"—aku tidak menganggapmu bersalah..." lanjut Mikasa cepat-cepat melepas jemarinya dari dagu sang adik. Sebenarnya agak kaget juga dirinya dapat berbuat begitu pada Armin. Semua terjadi begitu cepat hingga ia tak menyadarinya.

Baik si kakak maupun adik saat itu juga segera melempar pandangan ke arah lain setelah mereka sadari wajah mereka terasa direbus dalam suhu lebih dari 100 derajat Celsius.

Gadis obsidian itu cepat-cepat meneguk gelas satunya yang berisi air putih, lalu beranjak dari kursinya.

"Maaf..." Mikasa mengangkat piring dan gelasnya, dan bergegas ke arah dapur untuk mencucinya.

"Armin..." Langkahnya terhenti sejenak—tanpa memandang yang diajak bicara. "Apakah...akan terus begini..?" lanjutnya lirih, kemudian kembali melangkah. Si pirang menatap sarapannya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia meletakkan pulpen yang baru berhasil diangkutnya dari lantai, lalu memakan apa yang ada di sana tanpa bisa menikmatinya sama sekali. Jaringan otaknya seolah telah berubah menjadi benang kusut setelah mendengar sederet kalimat barusan.

.

.

.

Tak menunggu lama, Armin menyelesaikan kegiatan sarapannya. Ia menyusul ke dapur untuk turut mencuci alat makannya—agak takut-takut, karena ia tahu Mikasa belum pergi dari sana, masih mencuci bekas-bekas alat makan di acara _barbeque _semalam.

"Kemarikan," ucap Mikasa datar—menyodorkan sebelah tangannya tanpa menoleh. Armin menurut saja, ia berikan piring dan gelas bekas sarapannya pada gadis itu. Dan tangan Mikasa mencucinya sangat perlahan, seakan ingin mengulur waktu sampai adiknya itu pergi dari belakangnya. Tetapi, sampai selesai dalam urusan mencuci piring dan mengelap tangannya pun, Mikasa dapat merasakan bahwa si _blonde _tak kunjung meninggalkan tempat itu. Gadis itupun menghela napas dan berbalik badan seraya membuka mulutnya,"Apa yang kau—"

Tak ada.

Mikasa tak melanjutkan kalimatnya setelah ia mendapati tak ada siapapun di belakangnya. Tak ada Armin di sana. Hanya perasaannya yang sedari tadi memberi informasi yang salah. Tentu saja, memangnya apa yang adiknya lakukan dengan berlama-lama menungguinya mencuci piring? Ditambah lagi, keadaan mereka sedang luar biasa canggung begitu.

Tiba-tiba saja, dalam kepala Mikasa terbayang kembali suasana sarapan tadi. Tepatnya saat ia melihat adiknya menulis di atas meja. "Uh..? Tadi...ke mana perbannya menghilang..? Walaupun sudah dilepas...kenapa tidak ada bekas luka di manapun? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada tangan dan kakinya? Apakah luka dalam?" gumamnya panjang. Ia mulai khawatir, kalau-kalau Armin mengalami sesuatu pada tulang dan persendiannya..._ Ah! Semoga tidak seperti yang kubayangkan! _

.

.

.

Tak lama, Mikasa mendengar bunyi pintu depan dibuka, kemudian ditutup kembali perlahan. Disusul suara langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh. _Apakah Armin pergi? Ke mana?_

Sang kakak segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruang tengah. Dan di sana ia mendapati benda tipis, tergolek di atas meja. Bisa disebut, itu adalah kertas yang terlipat rapi. Tangan Mikasa segera menyambar benda tersebut seraya mengerutkan keningnya, dan membuka lipatannya. Rupanya terdapat tulisan di dalamnya. Tulisan tangan adiknya.

'_Aku pergi part-time. Kembali sekitar jam 3. Tidak perlu berdagang delima lagi, aku selalu menyetorkannya pada pedagang buah di pasar.'_

Oh. Benar apa yang dikatakan Eren. Adiknya itu sekarang langganan menyetor panen buah delima mereka pada pedagang buah di pasar.

Lalu..?

Apa yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang?

Mikasa tampak berpikir keras. Jari-jarinya memainkan kertas yang digenggamnya.

Mungkin dirinya dapat turut mencari pekerjaan _part-time._ Ya. Bisa saja, sih. Lagipula, ia 'kan belum bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang lain semenjak kemarin. Ia baru bertemu dengan Eren, Marco, Jean, Sasha, dan Christa. Kata mereka, yang lainnya mengaku tak dapat hadir dalam perjamuan semalam karena sibuk membantu orangtua mereka mempersiapkan festival musik tahunan.

Mikasa segera mengambil sepatunya. Ia berpikir, mungkin setidaknya ia dapat turut membantu kesibukan mereka di alun-alun.

Atau—mungkin ia dapat mencari tahu tempat-tempat Armin bekerja paruh waktu.

_Ah. Tunggu dulu._

Bukankah itu saat yang tepat baginya untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada tangan dan kaki adiknya? Mungkin ia dapat menemukan sesuatu di kamar pemuda itu. Secara tiba-tiba, terbesit cetusan itu dalam kepala si kakak. Ia pun melepas sepatunya kembali dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke sebuah pintu bercatkan warna cokelat yang agak jauh letaknya dari situ—pintu kamar si adik, tentu saja.

"Sebentar saja..." gumam Mikasa melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Gadis itu berlari kecil dan berhenti di depan pintu itu. Tangannya mengecek kenopnya, yang ternyata tak terkunci. Ketika ia membukanya, semerbak aroma asing menerobos indra penciuman Mikasa. _Ah, tidak. Tidak asing._ Hidung gadis itu pernah mengendus bau serupa, entah di mana. Mikasa membuka benda kayu itu lebih lebar. Pemandangan ruangan di hadapannya agak berbeda dengan empat tahun yang lalu.

Sebuah kamar mungil—ya, Mikasa tahu luasnya memang tak seberapa. Kasur berukuran sedang, meja kayu dan kursi, serta sebuah lemari pakaian—Mikasa juga tahu itu. Mata si gadis bersyal merah itu menangkap beberapa—atau mungkin lebih dari beberapa—benda yang dirasanya asing.

Sebut saja benda itu 'buku'.

Buku di mana-mana. Tebal, tipis. Besar, kecil. Berjajar rapi di atas meja, ada yang bertumpuk di sandaran jendela, beberapa berserakan di setiap pojok ruangan, dan ternyata tidak sedikit yang teronggok di bawah kasur. Saking banyaknya, sampai-sampai Mikasa menyempatkan dirinya untuk mendongak ke langit-langit ruangan—yah, siapa tahu ada buku yang juga menempel di sana, walaupun mustahil, memang. Eh? Jadi sekarang adiknya seorang kutu buku? Mikasa tak mempermasalahkannya, sih. Malahan, ia mulai terpikir rencana untuk membelikan adiknya itu sebuah rak buku. Dan gadis itu baru mengingat bau aroma yang mengelilinginya saat itu—bau yang sama persis pada saat ia berada di perpustakaan kota dulu.

Oh, hampir terlupa olehnya rencana awal ia ke tempat itu. Ia ingin mencari petunjuk mengenai persoalan perban Armin.

Mikasa memulai dari lemari pakaian di sebelahnya. Saat dirinya membuka lebar pintu lemari, alangkah terkejutnya gadis itu. Ternyata puluhan buku juga bertumpuk di sana, hampir menutupi isi asli lemari tersebut. Mungkin nyaris menguasai seluruh isinya. _Hei, ini gila..._

Dan sang kakak jadi kesusahan untuk mencari tahu di sana karena buku-buku itu. Jadi, ia memindahkan buku-buku itu sejenak ke lantai terdekat, lalu memeriksa setiap ruas lemari di depannya. Mikasa segera menemukan satu petunjuk di dalam situ.

Segulung perban. Tapi, perban itu agak aneh—karena teksturnya sedikit tebal. Mikasa mengurut dagunya. Dahinya berkerut, tanda sedang berpikir.

Sebenarnya adiknya itu menderita sakit apa? Tidak parah 'kan? Lalu, kenapa hari ini ia tak memakainya? Seolah hanya mainan yang sebentar-sebentar dipakai, sebentar-sebentar tidak. Agak aneh. Atau Mikasa saja yang ketinggalan jaman di mana para anak muda memiliki tren baru menggunakan perban? Hah?

Mikasa kembali mengobrak-abrik isi lemari itu. Tetapi, tak ada benda yang dirasa pantas ia jadikan petunjuk lagi. Ia menghela napas. Yah, mungkin ia juga harus memeriksa laci mejanya juga. Atau kolong kasur. Gadis itu pun mengembalikan buku-buku yang tadinya mendiami lemari tersebut, dan menutup kembali pintunya.

Gadis surai hitam itu boleh kaget atas jumlah buku milik adiknya yang hampir menginvasi ruangan itu. Tetapi ia lebih kaget lagi setelah menarik laci meja di sana. Bukan karena isinya—yah, ia tidak heran lagi jika laci-laci pun ikut dipenuhi buku. Ya, setidaknya Mikasa belum sempat merogoh laci tersebut. Kronologinya adalah, Mikasa menarik laci meja, kemudian tangan kanannya sudah bersiap untuk mengeluarkan buku-buku yang menutupi isi lainnya di sana, namun jemarinya segera tercekat. Nah, pada saat itulah gadis itu boleh kaget berkali-kali lipat dari rasa kagetnya terhadap jumlah buku di ruangan itu.

"A—Armin..?!" serunya setelah menoleh ke belakang. Di sana, Armin berdiri setengah membungkuk sambil masih mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kakaknya untuk mencegahnya merogoh lacinya tadi. Sekalinya si pirang itu melepaskan cengkeramannya pun diiringi dengan gerakan menghempas. Alisnya berkerut, kedua matanya menyipit, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah dengan ekstrimnya.

Sang kakak langsung tahu, adiknya itu pasti sedang kesal. Kenapa? Tentu karena Mikasa mengutak-atik isi kamarnya.

_Kenapa Armin bisa ada di sini? Bukankah ia tadi sudah—AH! Bukan itu! Sial! Sekarang malah dirinya membuat si blonde marah padanya!_

"A...anu... maaf, Armin...aku..."

Tanpa mempedulikan kata-kata kakaknya, pemuda itu mengambil bungkusan berwarna putih tulang di atas meja dan bergegas keluar. Tampaknya ia kembali karena lupa membawa barang itu. Armin melirik tajam pada Mikasa sebelum membanting pintu. Gadis beriris hitam itu sempat mengejar langkah adiknya, namun terhenti setelah pintu di depannya ditutup kasar. Selang beberapa detik, terdengar kembali bunyi pintu depan yang dibuka dan ditutup kembali. Kali ini bunyinya terdengar keras karena ditutup dengan bantingan.

Rupanya adiknya marah sekali, ya... Ah, Mikasa jadi serba salah telah lancang. Tentu saja, remaja seusia mereka membutuhkan privasi, Mikasa!

Kini, hatinya bertambah gundah. _Kenapa di saat begini?! _Rasanya ia ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup saja saat itu juga.

Mikasa ingin menyusul Armin dan meminta maaf padanya berkali-kali. Tetapi—

—gadis obsidian itu terlalu takut padanya.

Yang ia hadapi bukanlah adik kecilnya yang dulu. Adiknya yang sekarang terlalu—

—menyeramkan.

.

.

.

"Eh, eh, Mikasa. Sedang jalan-jalan?" Yang ditanya menoleh ke arah kirinya. Mikasa baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi langkahnya diikuti oleh si gadis rakus asal keluarga Braus.

"Yaah..." jawabnya singkat.

"'Yaah' apa? Hei, kenapa kau murung begitu?" balas Sasha yang disusul oleh kedua jari telunjuknya yang sekonyong-konyong menarik kedua ujung bibir teman di sebelahnya ke atas, berharap ia tersenyum. Namun, sayang tak berhasil.

"Eh, hei. Kita ke kafe di kota, yuk!" hibur si _brunette. _Mikasa tak menjawab apa-apa, tapi membiarkan dirinya ditarik-tarik oleh gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Yang itu, Mikasa. Ayo!" Sasha masih saja menarik-narik tangan Mikasa—yang sebenarnya sedang malas ke tempat ramai. Apalagi kafe. Banyak orang yang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya di sana, pasti.

Saat memasuki halaman kafe, terdengar sapaan salah seorang pelayan.

"Selamat pagi, nona-nona cantik." Suara yang tak asing.

"Yo! Pagi, Jean!"

Mikasa melengos. Oh, Sasha mengajaknya ke kafe tempat Jean bekerja, ya?

_Terserahlah._

Setelah itu, Sasha segera menempati meja yang masih kosong di sana. Si gadis kuncir ekor kuda itu menarik Mikasa duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengannya.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Sasha? Jangan banyak-banyak, lho. Malu-maluin aja."

"Huh, Jean, beraninya kau pada pelanggan!"

Dan terjadilah cekcok mulut ala pasangan itu, sampai akhirnya mereka kelelahan sendiri.

"Sudahlah, Sasha! Aku harus ke dapur lagi! Cuma satu porsi _pancake, _'kan?"

Sebenarnya gadis itu ingin memesan lebih, namun segera Jean bungkam mulutnya dengan roti sisa yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

"Ng...Mikasa, kau pesan apa?" Pemuda itu sampai harus dua kali mengucapkannya untuk menyadarkan Mikasa dari lamunannya.

"Eh...aku...sama saja kayak Sasha, deh..."

Jean dan Sasha melirik satu sama lain. Dan keduanya sama-sama mengerti apa yang mereka maksud. Berhubungan dengan kejadian malam silam.

"Hei, kalian sedang apa? Mengobrol apa?" Terdengar suara yang tak asing pula dari belakang Jean. Seorang pemuda yang berseragam sama dengan kekasih Sasha itu.

"Eh, Marco... Tidak... Ini, Sasha memesan..."

"Lho, ada Mikasa. Kau mau bertemu Armin? Dia jarang keluar, soalnya cuma bertugas bantu-bantu di dapur."

Ada petir menyambar di pagi itu. Bukan petir dari langit. Bukan. Melainkan petir imajiner yang berada dalam kepala Mikasa. Dan matanya pun membulat.

_Apa?! Armin bekerja di situ?! Dirinya harus cepat-cepat pergi dari situ!_

GRAAAKK.  
Mikasa buru-buru beranjak dari kursinya. Ia ingin segera lari dari situ. Namun, tangannya cepat-cepat Sasha tahan.

"Mikasa! Tunggu!"

"A...aku mau pulang... Ada yang harus kukerjakan..."

"Setidaknya kita makan dulu di sini—"

Mikasa yang terlanjur tenggelam dalam perasaannya yang kacau, dengan gusar menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasha dengan kasar.

"SUDAH KUBILANG 'KAN?! AKU HARUS PULANG! KAU MAKAN SAJA SENDIRI, SASHA!"

Teman-temannya itu mematung, kaget juga seorang Mikasa yang kalem saat itu tengah membentak seseorang sekencang itu. Setelah itu, seisi kafe juga segera berubah sunyi. Semua pengunjung yang ada di sana teralihkan perhatiannya pada sumber teriakan tadi. Beberapa karyawan berhamburan dari arah belakang, penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi di lahan bisnis mereka.

Sebelum Mikasa berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, ujung matanya sempat menangkap sosok tak asing berdiri di antara kerumunan karyawan di sana. Benar, itu adiknya. Dan itu membuatnya semakin menguatkan tekad untuk berlari kencang dan lebih kencang lagi, sampai akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan setiap pasang mata di situ. Kemudian kafe pun kembali ramai oleh ocehan pengunjung. Hanya beberapa pelayan yang bergumam mengenai kejadian tadi pada rekan-rekannya.

"Ah, pengunjung merusuh toh... Kukira apa..."

"Huh, apa-apaan orang itu... Dia kira ini lapangan?"

"Mungkin orangtuanya tidak mengajari sopan santun, ya!"

"Hahaha! Bukan mungkin lagi! Pasti! Tak berpendidikan! Begitulah ciri-ciri orang gagal—"

BUGGGH!  
Sebuah tinju menghantam wajah siapapun itu yang melontarkan kalimat terakhir hingga si pemilik wajah terjatuh, lalu teman satunya segera menghampiri. Marco yang baru sampai di tempat kejadian segera mengunci tubuh pelaku kekerasan barusan dengan kedua lengannya, sebelum yang bersangkutan melancarkan serangan berikutnya.

"Hentikan! Armin! Ini hanya akan memperbesar masalah! Kalian! Berhentilah membicarakan keburukan orang!"

Siapa yang tak tersinggung jika ada yang mencemooh orang yang mereka sayangi? Tak terkecuali pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Akh! Apa-apaan kau, Marco... Kenapa kau membela anak baru ini? Dia belum ada setahun di sini!"

"Bukan masalah membela! Namun, mulut kalianlah yang harus kalian jaga!" Marco mendengar deru napas Armin yang naik turun tak beraturan, sebuah sinyal kemurkaan. "Armin, tenanglah! Jangan biarkan emosi menguasai dirimu!" ucap pemuda itu masih memegangi si _blonde_—setengah terkejut temannya itu main tangan pada orang. Itu kali pertama ia melihatnya.

"Apa masalahmu, Ackerman?!" teriak rekan kerja mereka memegangi pipinya yang mulai memar.

Armin berusaha melepaskan diri dari Marco. Tadinya agak sulit memang, tetapi toh akhirnya berhasil, karena berkat tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dari pemuda itu, ia dapat meloloskan diri dari teknik penguncian seorang Marco Bodt. Korban tinju tadi sempat mundur beberapa langkah dibantu temannya, bersiaga kalau-kalau disarangkan tinju lagi oleh si pirang. Namun, Armin tak menghiraukan mereka lagi. Ia segera berlari keluar kafe menyusul Mikasa setelah melepas dan menyerahkan celemek putihnya pada sahabat Jean itu asal-asalan. Entah untuk apa ia mengejar kakaknya, tapi ia merasa ia harus melakukannya.

"Cih! Apa masalahnya sih?!"

"Gadis tadi itu Mikasa. Mikasa Ackerman. Kakaknya. Yang kalian olok-olok tadi," sahut Marco dengan sedikit nada sindir, seraya berjalan ke meja tempat sepasang kekasih tadi yang masih beku di tempat perkara teriakan Mikasa tadi. Beberapa karyawan yang ditinggalkannya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka sambil berdecak.

"Marco, Armin barusan—?" sambut Jean yang pertama kali menyadari kedatangan sahabatnya itu. "...Mengejar Mikasa..?" sambung si gadis Braus.

"Semoga... Dan semoga mereka segera menuntaskan masalah mereka..." Jean dan Sasha mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Setelah berlari cukup jauh, Mikasa mengurangi kecepatan langkahnya. Isi kepalanya terasa berantakan. Di saat begitu, dirinya ingin sekali pergi mengasingkan diri dari keramaian. Dan akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri di tepi danau yang sebenarnya terletak lumayan jauh dari pemukiman. Biasanya, hanya ada beberapa orang yang memancing ikan di sana.

Sesampainya di danau yang dimaksud, Mikasa menghempaskan dirinya di hamparan rumput bagaikan karpet hijau yang tebal. Maniknya memandang lurus ke arah langit, tepatnya ia memandangi gumpalan putih berbagai bentuk di sana.

"Kenapa aku berteriak segala tadi..?"

Lalu menggulirkan tubuhnya ke kiri. Matanya kini berseberangan dengan rerumputan di sana. Lama sekali, hingga akhirnya tak ia sadari kelopak matanya menggelincir ke bawah, dan membawanya ke alam mimpi.

Tetapi, gadis itu tak dapat berlama-lama menikmati lelapnya, karena beberapa saat kemudian ia merasakan gemerisik rumput di dekatnya. Mikasa membelalakkan matanya. Ia tak berani berkata apapun, yang ia pikirkan saat itu adalah 'cepat pergi dari tempat itu'. Segeralah ia beranjak dari posisi tidurnya, bersiap untuk berlari lagi. Namun, apapun atau siapapun yang menyebabkan bunyi gemerisik tadi, berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan kiri Mikasa. Gadis itu hanya dapat pasrah dan memasang wajah horor. Posisi tubuhnya sangat tanggung saat itu.

"Bagaimana...kau bisa tahu...aku di sini—Armin..?!" tanya Mikasa dengan suara bergetar. Sosok yang tengah terduduk dengan masih sambil menahan usaha kabur si gadis obsidian menatapnya dengan alis turun, seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia tak suka oleh tindakan kakaknya saat itu, ia ingin kakaknya terus di situ. Mikasa sangat mengerti itu, maka dari itu ia terpaksa membatalkan niatannya untuk lari dari situ. Ia menempatkan bokongnya di rerumputan tepat di sebelah sang adik. Saat melepaskan genggamannya, tak diduga, Armin menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Mikasa. Dan perlahan kedua tangannya menggapai punggung gadis itu, sehingga menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka.

"A—apa yang— Bu—bukankah kau...kau seharusnya sedang...sebal—marah padaku..?" Mikasa menanggapinya takut-takut, sebelum sebuah gelengan terasa di pundaknya. Setelah itu, disusul oleh gerakan jari yang dikenalnya di punggungnya. 'Bahasa jari' mereka.

_'Aku cuma—'_ Jari itu terhenti sejenak.

_'—tidak mau kau melihatku berbeda... Karena kau pasti menganggapku aneh setelah melihat keadaan kamarku—'_

"Ti—tidak kok—! Aku tid—"

_'Aku tidak pernah berharap aku berubah... Aku ingin seperti adikmu yang kau kenal dulu! Aku tidak mau...kau melihatku seperti ini!'_

Ah.

Si pirang berhasil membaca pikirannya.

Mikasa terdiam cukup lama, menatap ke arah danau, walaupun tak ada objek yang benar-benar ia perhatikan di sana. Ia hanya sedang tak tahu harus memandang ke arah mana saat itu. Sedangkan pemuda di depannya mempererat dekapannya. Lalu, yang didekap pun menghela napas. Apa yang ia bingungkan selama ini? Adiknya selalu berada di sisinya. Ya, adik kecil yang manja padanya. Berubah fisik tak jadi masalah, Armin tetaplah Armin. Jemari Mikasa menyisir rambut pirang kecokelatan milik sang adik. Warna dan tekstur yang sama dengan surai ibu mereka.

"Armin... Dengarkan aku, Armin..." Yang disebut namanya masih dalam posisi awal. "Kau tahu, Armin? Semuanya butuh perubahan. Manusia maupun alam ini berubah. Aku pun pasti berubah, bukan? Sejak awal, kau tidak sendirian. Semua tumbuh bersamamu."

_'Kenapa...begitu..?'_

"Apanya yang 'begitu', Armin?" Sang kakak mengerutkan dahinya, walaupun ia tahu adiknya itu tidak melihatnya.

_'Kenapa Mikasa beranggapan begitu?! Bukankah perubahan ini...menakutkan?'_

"Eh..?"

Mikasa cukup tersentak kaget karena gerakan jari berikutnya terasa kasar dan penuh emosi, seolah sedang membentaknya. Ah, bukan 'seolah', tetapi sang kakak tahu, bahwa kali itu adalah sebuah bentakan.

_'AKU TAKUT BERUBAH! KENAPA MIKASA TIDAK MENGERTI?!'_

Sebelum isyaratnya sempat dibalas, Armin melepaskan pelukannya dari kakaknya dan cepat-cepat pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Armin!" seru Mikasa berusaha menghentikan lari adiknya, yang sayangnya sama sekali tak ditanggapi oleh yang bersangkutan. Gadis itu merapatkan syal merah pada wajahnya. Pandangannya ia rendahkan. Tangannya mencabuti rumput-rumput di sekitarnya.

"'Kenapa'...katanya..?" gumamnya pelan. "Tentu hanya karena aku ingin menghiburmu, Armin..."

_Ya _

_'Hanya'_

_Aku pun membohongi isi hatiku sendiri..._

_Sebab__—_

_—sebab aku juga takut akan perubahan ini..._

_._

_._

_._

**- TBC -**

* * *

Beneran dah multichap :v  
Berasa galau ni anak-anak, dasar remaja _(:3_  
Iiiihhh saya kok ikut galau #apa

Homina homina hominaaaaa #bertapa buat chapter depan

Seperti biasa, makasih dah mampir...dan baca  
Mind to review? ^^


End file.
